


Holiday

by Sketter



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Play, Bathroom Sex, Beach House, Beach Sex, Beaches, Clubbing, Groping, Hot Springs & Onsen, Hot Tub Sex, Hotel Sex, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pool Sex, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Quiet Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketter/pseuds/Sketter
Summary: A collection of beach/holiday themed seventeen smuts. (It’s really simple) I will mention what I plan on doing next in the notes of each chapter. Please enjoy.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Sand Grain

They had just arrived at the beach for a short day trip after the filming of “Holiday”. Hoshi rolled off his sundress wrap jumping down into the sand knees first. Woozi watched in awe at every gaze he stole of Hoshi , still setting up the umbrella for shade and a towel. 

Sand slicked to his exposed golden skin as he sat in the sand. So much of him was just so open and visible, granted this was the group's private beach they had reserved- but how was he so confident.

Jihoon watched as Hoshi got back up to brush the sand off himself still laughing at seemingly nothing, the tiny particles still sticking to his deeper folds and curves. Hoshi had recently been talking to Minghao about suntanning, not only that but fashion. He’d been really into wearing feminine clothes and breaking gender norms lately, but this was unexpected.  _ Hoshi was the unexpected... _

At first Jihoon had no idea Hoshi was wearing a skimpy two piece tiger print bikini under his dress, he thought the dress was the farthest Hoshi would go.  


The way it fit his figure drew Jihoon in. His bikini sunk into his round ass, he occasionally adjusted the tight fit by snapping it back into place.

Even if he thought it was a bit weird it was interesting. How his body looked so good in such a simple outfit. He sat near Hoshi on a beach towel under an umbrella still spying at him. Hoshi lay on his stomach thighs almost melting as he relaxed. 

“Hey Woozi can you rub me down- I forgot to put on sunscreen…” Hoshi asked looking back with that iconic eye smile.

“What!?” Woozi needed him to repeat- just to make sure he hadn’t misheard.

“Sunscreen. I’ll burn without it.” His voice was snappy like usual. He’s always the one pushing onto Jihoon.

He got to work right away looking for his sunscreen through their beach bag, his hands fumbling to find it for a bit. He rushed over dispensing sunscreen onto his hand knees digging into the sand as he sat next to Hoshi.

“Hurry before the uv rays get me hyung!” The sentence alone made Jihoons head pound. Not only that but he swayed his hips a bit as he jeered at Jihoon.

“Hoshi, you're older than me , don't call me that.” His hands merely grazed Hoshis back and he let out a hum in response. “It’s cold.” He mumbled. Jihoons cold hands began really working into his back muscles following the curvature of the muscle build Hoshi had. Up and down his smooth back .

His hands subtly moved down to his waist, it was hard for him to get a good handle on it so he hosted a leg over Hoshi making sure to keep his body up and balance in his knees not to sit on Hoshis legs. He could really get back into massaging into Hoshis waist and lower back. 

Heavy breathing could be heard, a soft concealed almost panting noise. Jihoon moved back up, fingers riding across the sides of Hoshis rib cage causing a change in breath pattern.  _ He held his breath for a moment there.  _

Jihoon scoots back still balancing on his knees. He's far enough now that he’s off of Hoshi and sitting at the end of his legs. “Hey could you flip over for me Hoshi so I can get the rest of you?” And he does of course. He’s holding up his body in a slight incline position with just his arms that he leans back onto in a relaxed fashion. Jihoon marvels at Hoshis figure as he rubs his hands with more sunscreen. 

The way the bikini top pattern brings out his chest dimension is other worldly and his slightly misplaced bikini bottom strap is hard to ignore. It lays lazily to the side giving Jihoon a peak at Hoshis perky pink nipple. Hoshi catches eye contact with Jihoon to pull him back into reality. 

Jihoon returns to Hoshi deciding holding his thighs up would be the _best position_. He holds his thighs and legs up to his chest, at this point they’re making almost perfect eye contact. He works his fingers into Hoshis inner thigh subtly squeezing the soft pillowy fat. 

Jihoon pauses in his perverted fantasy of Hoshi, his dick pressed up against Hoshis plush ass and thigh. “Um this should be good-“ Jihoon coughs, dropping Hoshis legs and getting back up, brushing the sand off his shorts and knees. 

“No. You forgot something.” Hoshi flips back over. Hands and knees in the sand and ass up, the bikini bottom rolled up slightly by default exposing more of his plump ass. Sand particles sprinkled the exposed skin.

“Doesn’t that seem a bit weird, I don’t know if you want me doing this Hoshi-“

“You don’t know how much I want you to be doing this and me right now hyung. I just need to know if you want to.” Hoshi asks looking back, his hips getting lazy and falling a bit, knees sinking outward to the sand. Jihoon knoods rapidly trying to keep his cool. Ears burning hot at the idea of doing this with Hoshi at the beach. 

Jihoon drops back onto his knees quickly popping the sunscreen cap with one hand and his teeth rubbing the sand off of Hoshis ass with his other hand. He’s eagerly rubbing the cream onto his plump behind. He takes a second to spread Hoshis ass, his thumbs right as his entrance, his other fingers resting next to his bikini bottoms strap. Through the gaps, he can spot something black.  _ A plug??? _

“Are you um. God. is that a plug?” He gulped, pushing Hoshi bottoms to the side. “Oh yeah I needed to make sure I was ready to have fun on the beach with you.”  _ He set this whole gig up?!  _ He places a thumb on the plug pushing it in a bit, triggering Hoshi to let out a cute whine. 

He gets his fingers under the anchor and begins to tug at the hole pulsing as it argues with the opposing force of his hands almost as if it was unwilling to give up the girth of the thick toy. Hoshi held a hand over his mouth in an attempt to conceal his various noises even biting on his own palm. 

“Fill me! Put something in me! Now!” Hoshi demanded after his body began realizing he was empty. Jihoon quickly got his short hem down pulling out his half hard dick pushing it into Hoshi. His hole already wet with lube and well stretched yet it still coiled around Jihoons cock.

His hips moving on their slamming in and out of Hoshis entrance, Hoshi is even pushing back onto Jihoons in a rhythm of his own. He pants the same few words over and over again between broken pants. Jihoon uses Hoshis hips as a perfect place to grip for momentum. 

_ I have to finish before he does or I won’t be able to.  _ Jihoon picks up the pace grabbing the inside of Hoshis pelvis and hip area harder. Red crescent marks form. He forces Hoshi back onto dick as they fuck like dogs. “God Jihoon!” Hoshi moans out legs trembling as he comes his hand sliding the bikini to the stride to avoid staining them. He releases into the sand and Jihoon releases into him. His cum mixes with the lube from before as it fills his hole. He slowly pulls away from Hoshi, his hole gapes a bit, milky white come pools and drips from him.

“The plug ,” Hoshi asks. Jihoon answers by simply sloping the big plug back into Hoshi, his hole stretching perfectly around it once again. Cum still leaking from the edges of his entrance.

“Jihoonie I needed that. You just made my vacation perfect.” Hoshi thanks Woozi as he re-adjust his swimwear and cleans himself up a bit before helping him stand up. “I’m always happy to help you hyung.” He says wrapping a hand around his waist, his fingers pushing into the muscle. Their lips meet pulling at each other for a bit between teeth and force. The kiss ends with a soft embrace and they walk back to the van.


	2. Steam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so Vernon fucking Seungkwan in a bathhouse- yeah, it’s like 11 am rn I’m really tired it took forever to get in the mod to write this so have fun I guess.

Seungkwan sheds his clubbing clothes, unbuttoning his overcoat and throwing his undershirt off. The three had just come back from a nightclub a few blocks away. Mingyu stands nearby as they talk about what the bathhouse may be like. “I’ve been to one as a kid it’s like you ascending into a new universe or like melting-“ Mingyu describes. “Well, which one is it?” Seungkwan laughs and unzips his jeans. “At first it’s like melting but then you ascend.” He jokes.

“Look I’m gonna go ahead and jump in, remember no talking it’ll ruin the experience for everyone!” Mingyu warns, adjusting the hem of his swim trunks before walking out to the bathhouse. Seungkwan uses most of his force to pull off his jeans. His butt blocks his jeans from slipping off. 

“God I knew you had to jump to put on pants but this is even better. Watching your ass bounce-“ Vernon chuckled just loud enough for Seungkwan to hear. “God Are you high?” Seungkwan only half asked, looking straight into Vernon's pink-tinted eyes. He already knew even after he told him not to mess up their trip he did it anyway. First getting hammered at the club now smoking behind his back. He can’t even look Vernon in the eyes. “I should've been watching you- or better yet left you home. You have no self-“ Vernon slaps Seungkwan’s behind his patterned briefs jiggle along with his ass.

Vernon presses up against Seungkwan, pinning him to the lockers, his chest, and forearms colliding with the red metal. Groping and massaging the soft muscles and fat. He groans at Vernon's fixation on his ass. He grabs it for a bit more before Seungkwan can pry him off. “Remember why we are here to have a good time and relax...now no more of that.”

“This is relaxing tho.” He laughs still trying to smother Seungkwan. Seungkwan is already trying to put on his swim trunks, pulling up on the hem to jump into them. “Vernon get dressed and don’t misbehave.” Seungkwan forces a pair of tropical patterned swim trunks into his chest before leaving for the showers.

—

Seungkwan shuffles in his flip-flops given to him at the front desk trying to see a place he can slip into the mass pool. He chokes on his spit once seeing that they’re all nude under that steamy water. I thought this wasn't a traditional bathhouse. He spots Mingyu from a mile away he hoists himself out of the pool begins walking near him barefoot. 

“Hey bro I forgot to tell you- I mean I forgot too. You don’t need the swim trunks.” He laughs a bit a third leg hanging from his torso- Seungkwan had never thought he was so large. 

“Yeah just get back into the water without me Min.” Seungkwan brushes his friend off entirely. He slips off his shorts and shoes letting go of his pride completely setting them on a bench nearby. He walks up to the pool's edge dipping a toe in and sinking in.

The pool housed a moderate amount of people, most being older men, after all the bathhouse was split between men and women. Seungkwan hovered in the water feet barely touching the bottom of the pool. The warm but burning feeling immersing his body, steam welling up as condensation forms on his face. 

Water moves around him and he pays no mind assuming it’s another pool-goer but this mindset is cut to a halt when a hand rests on his lower back. He knows who it is just by the rough hand texture. His fingers creep down further to his hole pressing on the entrance, his thumb pressing into his plush cheek. A long finger forces its way in the first segment poking at Seungkwan's walls, effectively pushing a cute cut-off whine from the back of his throat. Only one person I know can be this idiotic. 

“Vernon quit. Not here please.” He begged and Vernon respected it, pulling out his digits slowly and painfully. The two rested up against the pool's stone wall in silence for a bit, Vernon behaving so well. Seungkwan could feel the emptiness that haunted his core. The water was a murky white fat from opaque because of the temperature. Seungkwan paused looking up at those around him, they seemed to be in a meditative state.

“Vernon do it.” Seungkwan couldn’t say anything louder than a whisper but Vernon got the point. He slipped his hand between the space of Seungkwan's ass and the pool's wall hovering between the two masses. His finger pushes its way back into Seungkwan's tight entrance, his walls tensing around each digit while they move, teasing him with each spermatic movement. 

Seungkwan holds the back of his hand up to his mouth concealing any whines or cries. He breathes heavily through his nose, his legs spreading a bit by default for Vernon. Vernon pulls his middle finger back out against Seungkwan's muscles, the coil of hot muscles pulling at his bony and vein-ridden finger.

Vernon and Seungkwan are completely red-faced from all of the pleasure, risk, and teasing. Seungkwan is moved forward by his hips to make room for Vernon behind him against the wall. The hot water not helping the situation as it gets the blood flowing Vernon's cock is slowly brought to life pressing against Seungkwan plush ass. He’s painfully erect, forcing himself into Seungkwan with no warning at all. Seungkwan's eyes go half-lidded as he tenses around Vernon's girth. 

His fingernails push into Seungkwan's pelvic area pulling him back onto his dick whenever he pleases. His nails dug into Seungkwan's pale skin leaving reddish-pink crescent marks on his hips and torso. They rapidly move causing a ripple in the hot water. 

“Are you ok Seungkwan?” Mingyu asks obliviously his dark hair slicking to his wet face.

“Oh! Mingyu- yeah I’m great it’s- it’s great here!” Seungkwan stutters and repeats his words constantly as he fakes a lazy smile. Every nerve in his body is sparking and causing him to shake rapidly as Vernon Jerks him off under the water luckily Mingyu can only see their chest up.

“You should get back to your-your uh spot or better yet you should try out the saunas-“ He cums into the already opaque water an unnoticeable tiny rapid could be seen on the surface of the water from the obvious origin. Vernon sped up the pace wrapping his arms around Seungkwan's waist rapidly slamming into him the water giving way to much bigger ripples possibly alerting those around them. He finally released into Seungkwan holding down onto his cock filling his hole full of warm seed. Seungkwan let out a muffled grunt through a staged cough into his inner elbow.

The two rest in the warm now less than clean water still filled and connected. Vernons hand rests on Seungkwan's stomach. He lowers his head to above Seungkwan's shoulder. “Se I told you it would be relaxing babe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is probably Minghao and Jun in a club bathroom or Jeonghan and Cheol at the hotel “taking a break”.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m way to tired to proof read this- also this was a crack idea i came up with bc I was thinking of hybrid tiger Hoshi...  
> Next chapter is mostly likely bath house Vernon and Seungkwan.


End file.
